


He Most Certainly Doesn't Care

by fracturedtime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Gay, M/M, care free draco, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fracturedtime/pseuds/fracturedtime
Summary: Draco has decided he really, really, positively does not care. He expresses this by trying to resolve some of his oldest regrets, starting with never doing those many piercings. He ends off the day with something that surprises even him.Slight angst. Some fluff, too, so it's okay. Short oneshot drarry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i saw [this post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BPYkx-ig6t6/?taken-by=yer.a.hunter.sherlock) on instagram/tumblr and i really had to write a full fanfic. sorry, this probably sucks. constructive criticism is always welcome! :)

Draco Malfoy is depressed and angry at the world. He was born into a shitty situation, and he regrets a lot of things he’s done. And because of that he himself is just done. Completely, utterly done.

So, Draco Malfoy decides to do whatever he’d like to do. As of recent, he finds little worth in staying alive, and anyways, Voldemort will probably kill him eventually.

Flashing forward a day or two after his decision, Draco has successfully pierced his ears and his nostril. He’s “oh-so-punk” and many of the Slytherin girls have been drooling over it. The thing is, he just doesn’t care. He really doesn’t. He needs you to know that. Currently, Draco is bent over a box, reading instructions printed on the back. He’s not exactly sure why he decided to use muggle hair dye, but lately he’s been feeling quite adventurous, if you couldn’t tell already.

Speaking of adventurous, Snape noticed Draco’s sudden interest in piercings and lack of interest in appeasing Voldemort.

“Do you wish to die? You’re being fooli-” Snape had started his lecture with.

“I don’t care,” Draco interrupted. “Fuck you. And fuck the oh-holy-one Lord Voldemort.” And with that, Draco walked out of Snape’s office and slammed the door.

Okay, so Draco’s in the bathroom the next day with muggle hair dye in his hands. It’s called “cobalt blue,” and because of Draco’s already bleach blond hair, it’ll be easy as pie to dye. He squirts the dye into his hair and massages it in. He makes sure to get every little hair he can. As instructed, he waits 40 minutes for the dye to work. He then rinses it out. He received some very odd looks from other boys coming in and out of the bathroom. Draco uses the hot-air charm to dry his hair. He looks at himself in the mirror and sighs. His face is of one that barely eats or sleeps. His eyes are sunken into his face and he has dark bags under his eyes.

In a sudden fury, he punches the mirror. He nurses his newly wounded knuckles and storms out of the bathroom, pushing over a scared fourth year. Draco finds his way to the library, seeing a very beautiful Hermione Granger.

Now, don’t get the wrong idea. Draco can admire pretty things if he wants. That doesn’t mean he’s attracted to them in anyway.

Draco walks up to Hermione. “Er, Granger. Hermione. Would you mind helping me with something?” He reveals his hand.

“What? You, Draco Malfoy, want my help?” She notices his wounded knuckles and cocks her head to the side. “I suppose.” She smirks and performs the episkey charm. Draco’s knuckles are immediately healed.

“Thank you. Also, I just wanted to apologize for being a dick,” Draco says loudly. He regrets it. People are staring and whispering to each other. Except Draco doesn’t care, remember? Gosh, how could anyone forget that?

“Well, that’s definitely a start,” She pauses, taking in his appearance. “Nice hair, by the way.”

He smiles and nods, just now noticing the books Hermione has stacked up. “Those are all really good books.” He gestures to her pile and wanders away, leaving Grang- Hermione- in awe.

On his way out of the library, Draco is stopped by Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy.

“Apologizing to that disgusting mudblood are you?” Crabbe sniggers.

“I thought you were better than that. Wait, are you planning something?” Pansy joins in.

“Yeah, are you?” Goyle contributes.

“All of you, bugger off. I’m sick of you. There’s nothing special about being pure blooded, honestly. Just allows more room for a sense of elitism, as you three demonstrate.” Draco walks off, leaving another three people in complete awe. What has gotten into Draco, they wonder. Well, he just doesn’t care.

Draco’s next mission is to find the gamekeeper, Hagrid. He always felt so awful for what he did in his third year. Therefore, he wishes to apologize to him. He was never really sure why he felt it okay to try to ruin another person’s life. He supposes it’s due to the fact his father always spoiled him, and he was trying to impress his Slytherin “buddies.”

He finds Hagrid and tells him just that. Hagrid tells him it’s okay and even hands Draco a tissue or two when Draco starts sniffling. Draco stays behind and helps Hagrid clean up before they head to the Great Hall for this evening’s feast. Hagrid is very appreciative.

“I always knew you were a good kid, Draco,” Hagrid said on their way to the castle. “Yer just stuck in a bad place.” Draco smiles at the larger-than-average man and feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest. So far, he’s gotten rid of his good for nothing friends, a seemingly evil professor, and apologized to two of many Gryffindors he needs to apologize to. But tonight, there’s only one more he needs to apologize to.

They arrive at the Great Hall together, eliciting some stares from the Slytherin house and even glares from the Gryffindor table. Pansy tries to intercept Draco’s path of destruction, but Draco, being significantly taller, just shoves past her. He completely passes the Slytherin table. He ignores the curious glances from many students from all 4 houses. He doesn’t care, anyways.

And then he spots He-Who-Steals-His-Breath-At-Every-Glance.  
Harry freaking Potter.

Yes, you heard that right. Harry fucking Potter. Why wouldn’t Draco and Pansy already be together, snogging their faces off? Well, it’s because Draco tried that and hated every second of it. He really needs to tell her that’s the real reason they broke up. But, these next events will probably clue her in.

Draco doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing, but he doesn’t care. He discovers what he’s actually doing just as he’s doing it. He’s standing behind Harry Potter, who’s now technically turned towards him on the table bench. Nearly everyone is looking at him. Ronald Weasley looks about ready to pounce and start fist fighting. Hermione looks mildly surprised.

Draco reaches out to Harry and clenches the front of Harry’s robes in his hands. Harry expects Draco to punch him, but it never comes. Instead, it’s Draco’s smooth lips on Harry’s own lips. Harry’s eyes flutter close. He had wanted this for a while. He must be dreaming. Is Harry dreaming? Is Draco dreaming? This most certainly is a dream. Draco most certainly didn’t kiss Harry. Harry most certainly isn’t kissing back.

But he is. And he did. And it’s not a dream. This is happening in real life. In that moment, Draco realizes he does care. He really does. He cares about his life and the people around him, regardless if he’d been a bully to them for the past 6 years. All he wants is for them to forgive him and for them to let him care about them.

Draco pulls away from Harry. “You’re the reason I care,” He whispers. He doesn’t care if Harry understands what had happened to Draco these past couple of days. He’ll tell Harry soon.

Harry smiles, his face flush. “Well, good thing, because I care about you too. I’m sorry I never told you. I just never really realized...”

And with that, everyone who heard the exchange tells their friends. Their friends tell their friends. Draco tugs Harry up and they leave, holding hands.


End file.
